Cuando nuestra memoria sólo pervive en la piedra
by Andromeda de Etiopia
Summary: La lucha contra Hades terminó y Apolo ganó la batalla. El Santuario se desintegró pero el paso de los años reúne de nuevo a tres de sus protagonistas en aquel mismo lugar.


**CUANDO NUESTRA MEMORIA SÓLO PERVIVE EN LA PIEDRA**

-Casi había olvidado el calor de Grecia en verano.

-¿De veras? Pensaba que Sicilia no se quedaba atrás en lo que a olas de calor se refiere –dijo una amazona pelirroja de brillantes ojos mientras sonreía y miraba con cariño a la anciana que estaba a su lado.

-La última vez que pasé junto a ese viejo reloj y sus 12 fuegos era joven y fuerte. –Y algo gruñona, si me permites el matiz –le interrumpió su compañera. –Yo tenía mi carácter y tú, tu máscara. De esa forma manteníamos alejados a los hombres que nos rodeaban, ¿no fue así, Marin?

La interpelada no respondió. Suspiró y dio un par de pasos agachándose junto a una de las lápidas que adornaban aquel campo. –Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarnos, Shaina –el paso del tiempo casi había resecado las lágrimas que los recuerdos hacían brotar de sus ojos–. Hades y el olvido de Apolo se los llevaron a todos. Sólo el correr de los años volvió a reunirles en este lugar –dijo, mientras se levantaba y volvía a sentarse junto a la anciana–.

-Sin embargo, tú mantienes tu juventud y belleza. Ártemis se ha portado bien contigo.

-Me concedió mi deseo de permanecer junto a Touma, eso es todo.

-¿Sigue sirviendo a la diosa?

-Tan fielmente como el primer día. Pero Apolo es un hermano posesivo y celoso y noto que está cansándose de ver a Touma rondar a Ártemis. Temo que no esté lejano el día en que caiga en desgracia.

-A fin de cuentas, los humanos siempre hemos sido títeres en manos de los dioses –replicó Shaina mirando en dirección a las cinco tumbas que tenía a su izquierda –.

-No todos los dioses son iguales –respondió una voz masculina a su espalda interrumpiendo sus recuerdos y reflexiones. –Sabía que tus últimos pasos te traerían de vuelta al Santuario, Shaina.

-Touma de Ícaro, estaba cansándome de esperarte. Así que sabías que vendría. ¿Fue Apolo quien lo vislumbró en el futuro o la fuerza de la costumbre tras abonar este cementerio con tantos cadáveres? –respondió ella con su característico tono sarcástico que hizo reír a Marin–.

-¿En verdad importa? –arguyó el joven guerrero sin inmutarse. –Mi misión aquí es acompañaros en vuestros últimos momentos. –Y enterrar nuestros cuerpos en las fosas que ya tenéis cavadas. ¿O acaso esa tumba vacía que está a cinco metros no me pertenece?

-Ni siquiera serás consciente de que la ocupas –respondió una nueva e imponente voz masculina a la vez que se materializaba un efebo alto, rubio y de largos cabellos. Era tan joven y arrebatador como lo describían los mitos, con su caduceo y sus sandalias aladas, Hermes Psicopompo, el mensajero de los dioses y guía de las almas de los muertos.

-¿Me acompañas?, Shaina –le sonrió el dios tendiéndole la mano. –No podría negar la invitación del único dios que me regala la muerte con una sonrisa –respondió la ahora anciana amazona mientras cogía la etérea mano y desaparecía junto a él absorbidos por la anaranjada luz del ocaso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el sol casi se hubiera puesto y la luna asomara ya por el horizonte, hipnotizando al elegido de Ícaro

–Uno nunca se cansa de admirarla, ¿no es así, Touma?—El mensajero de la estirpe de Zeus reapareció y se apoyó, indolente, en una columna semiderruída mientras observaba con ternura y comprensión la melancólica mirada del servidor de su hermana.

–Para mí su luz resplandece más que la del sol. Pero dime, Hermes –prosiguió tras una pausa–, ahora que vienes del otro lado, ¿la has visto? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El dios se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba taciturna Marin e intercambiaron una triste y cómplice mirada. –Sigue esperándote. Te recuerda cada día y anhela el momento en que volváis a reuniros.

-Cada vez la extraño más –respondió Touma a la vez que se acercaba a la tumba contigua a la que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo sin vida de Shaina.

-Vuelve al lado de Ártemis, Touma. Sabes que no le gusta que la hagan esperar.

-Dame sólo unos minutos, Hermes. Probablemente no vuelva a pisar este Santuario y quiero despedirme.

-Como desees –dijo el dios antes de desaparecer envuelto en su propia y brillante luz.

Cuando el hijo del rey de los dioses se marchó, Touma se arrodilló y con sus dedos acarició lenta y delicadamente el contorno de las letras inscritas en el mármol que tenía delante.

–Posiblemente no vuelva a visitarte y sospecho que Apolo utilizará también conmigo ese olvido que tan buenos resultados le dio en el pasado. Pero quiero que sepas que nadie podrá borrar los recuerdos de mi corazón. Cuando mis días toquen a su fin, ruego para que mis pasos me traigan nuevamente aquí, junto a ti, para descansar unidos por toda la eternidad.

Touma se alejó lentamente a la par que la oscuridad de la noche hacía suyos aquellos terrenos. La joven pelirroja se quedó sola, rodeada del silencio que se hacía más pesado por momentos, mientras la todavía tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el nombre tallado en aquella lápida: Marin del Águila.

**Fin**


End file.
